Yu-Gi-Oh! Q - 001
"Welcome to DMO" is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Q and the first chapter in the First Semester Arc. Summary Despite his lack of interest, college student Takuto Yunogaya reluctantly joins the Duel Monsters Online club at his university, and begins his first experience in the virtual Dueling world. Featured Duel: YUNØ vs. Cicade The Duel is conducted as a Grand Duel. YUNØ starts with 4000 LP & 6 SP, while Cicade starts with 6000 LP and 20 SP. Turn 1: Cicade Cicade Normal Summons "Shadow Spider" (4/1500/700). Cicade activates its effect, as it was Normal Summoned while he only controls Insect monsters, Special Summoning a "Shadow Egg Token" (2/0/0) in Defense Position. As he Special Summoned an Insect monster, he Special Summons "Harvest Parasite" (1/0/2000) from his hand in Defense Position, via its effect. He then activates the effect of "Parasite", sending the top card of YUNØ's Deck to the GY, and inflicting 500 damage to him if the sent card is a non-Monster Card, then letting Cicade draw 1 card. YUNØ sends " " (YUNØ: 4000→3500 LP). Cicade Sets 1 card. Turn 2: YUNØ YUNØ Normal Summons "Dungeon HERO Spark Mage" (4/1600/400). He then activates "Party Formation", as he controls a "Dungeon HERO" monster, letting him pay 1000 LP to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Dungeon HERO" monster from both his hand and Deck with different names (YUNØ: 3500→2500 LP). He Special Summons "Dungeon HERO Double Shinobi" (3/1200/900) from his hand, and "Dungeon HERO Hex Sage" (4/1800/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Spark Mage", as he controls another face-up "Dungeon HERO" monster, destroying 1 Spell/Trap Card Cicade controls. In response, Cicade activates his Set " ", allowing him to Link Summon using monsters he controls as material. He uses "Shadow Spider", "Harvest Parasite", and the "Shadow Egg Token" to Link Summon "Blackjacket Queen"(2700/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Right Extra Monster Zone. YUNØ then activates the effect of "Double Shinobi", letting him Special Summon a "Shinobi Token" (3/0/0) in Attack Position as Cicade controls a monster with higher attack than "Double Shinobi". He then activates the effect of "Hex Sage", letting him place "Double Shinobi" face-up in his Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell with the effect of increasing the ATK of all "Dungeon HERO" monsters he controls by 500 ("Spark Mage": 1600→2100/400, "Hex Sage": 1800→2300/1000). He then uses "Spark Mage", "Hex Sage", and the "Shinobi Token" to Link Summon "Dungeon HERO Sword Braver" (2500/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Left Extra Monster Zone, whose ATK increases from "Double Shinobi" in the Spell & Trap Zone ("Sword Braver": 2500→3000 ATK). "Sword Braver" attacks "Queen", but Cicade activates the effect of "Queen", allowing him to negate an attack once per turn and Special Summon 1 Link 2 or lower Insect Link Monster from his Extra Deck. Cicade Special Summons "Blackjacket Hunters" (2200/LINK-2/←↓) to the Bottom Link Arrow of "Queen". As it was Special Summoned, the effect of "Hunters", inflicting 200 damage to YUNØ for each Insect monster Cicade controls. As he controls 2, YUNØ takes 400 damage (YUNØ: 2500→2100 LP). YUNØ Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Cicade Cicade pays 4 SP (Cicade: 18→14 SP) to activate the Skill "Bug Call", letting him Special Summon a Level 6 or lower Insect monster from his Deck, but disallowing it from attacking or activating its effect this turn. He Special Summons "Evil Hornet" (5/2000/500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Hunters", having it lose 1000 ATK to Special Summon 1 "Hunter Token" (1/0/0), ("Hunters": 2200-1200 ATK). He then tunes the Level 1 Tuner "Hunter Token" with the Level 5 "Evil Hornet" to Synchro Summon "Blackjacket Soldiers" (2400/0). Cicade activates the Continuous Spell "Insect Infestation", which decreases the ATK of all monsters YUNØ controls by 100 for each Insect monster in the GY ("Sword Braver": 3000→2700 ATK). "Blackjacket Queen" attacks "Sword Braver", and activates the effect of "Soldiers", allowing him to banish a non-Insect monster in the GY to increase the ATK of a battling Insect monster by 800. He banishes "Hex Sage" from YUNØ's GY ("Queen": 2700→3500 ATK). "Sword Braver" isn't destroyed by battle via its own effect (YUNØ: 2100→1300 LP). Cicade Sets 1 card. During the End Phase, YUNØ activates both face-down Trap Cards, "Dungeon Collapse" and "Party Recovery". As he controls a "Dungeon HERO" monster that battled this turn, "Collapse" allows him to target and destroy an opponent's monster, while "Recovery" allows him to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Dungeon HERO" monster from his Deck in face-up Defense Position. YUNØ attempts to destroy "Queen" with "Collapse", but the effect of "Soldier" allows Cicade to change the target to "Hunters", so the latter is destroyed. YUNØ then Special Summons "Dungeon HERO Trap Breaker" (4/1000/1700) in Defense Position. As it was Summoned, YUNØ activates "Trap Breaker's" effect, letting him destroy a face-up a card he controls and a face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field. As a result, he destroys the "Double Shinobi" in his Spell & Trap Zone along with the "Insect Infestation" on Cicade's field ("Sword Braver": 2700→2500 ATK). Turn 4: YUNØ YUNØ draws and activates "Boss Challenge", as his opponent controls the monster with the highest ATK, allowing his "Dungeon HERO" monsters to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. He then pays 1 SP (YUNØ: 6→5 SP) to activate the Skill "Gear Up", allowing him to draw 1 card. He then activates the Equip Spell, "Challenger Spirit", equipping it to "Sword Braver" and increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Sword Braver": 2500→3500 ATK). "Sword Braver" attacks "Soldier", but Cicade activates his Set " ", which would destroy all Attack Position monsters YUNØ controls, but YUNØ Classes over "Sword Braver" into "Dungeon HERO Radiant Sword Braver" (8/2800/2500) in Attack Position, who is not destroyed by the effects of "Mirror Force" via its own effect. As it was Classed over, the effect of "Sword Braver" activates, allowing YUNØ to banish Cicade's "Soldier". The effects of "Challenger Spirit" transfers over to "Radiant Sword Braver" (2800→3800). A replay occurs, and "Radiant Sword Braver" attacks "Queen", but Cicade activates the effect of "Insect Infestation" in his GY, banishing it to increase the ATK of "Queen" by 200 for each Insect in his GY ("Queen": 3500→4500 ATK). YUNØ then activates the effect of "Radiant Sword Braver", banishing "Party Formation" from his GY to halve the ATK of "Queen" (3800→1900 ATK). Then, since it was Classed over a Link 3 or higher monster, the ATK of "Radiant Sword Braver" is doubled (3800→7600 ATK). The attack continues, and "Queen" is destroyed (Cicade: 6000→300 LP). "Radiant Sword Braver" attacks Cicade directly (Cicade: 300→0 LP). Player Results YUNØ - WIN Level Increase: 11→14 Max SP: 6→10 Skills Obtained: Magician's Chant Boss Capture Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. * Party Formation |traps = *''Dungeon Collapse'' *''Party Recovery'' }} * '' ' }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Q Category:First Semester Arc